Men Have One Thing On Their Minds
by LukeSkywalkerJM
Summary: An interesting encounter for L/M. Based on an AIM chat with Vampkstrel
1. Part uno

Men Have One Thing on The Mind  
  
A story I cowrited with Vampkerstrel. This is the Joy of Aol Instant Messenger and one to many whacks with the happy stick.  
  
  
A knock on the door stirred Luke from the imaginary world of the holonet. He was disturbed from the hot chicks with the big boobs. Whoever was on the other side of this door, was going to be in big trouble. But it couldn't be too long, he needed to get back to his show.  
  
"What the hell...Mara!"  
  
Mara Jade gave him a devilish grin. "Nice to see you too, Farm boy."  
  
He groaned and stomped back to the couch to continue with his show. Mara followed him eagerly. He flopped down and she sat down next to him. Feeling a sudden good mood, she cuddled up next to him. She ran a her long, feminine finger down his chest, but he didn't pay any attention. Finally he gave in.  
  
"What do you want Mara?" he sighed.  
  
"Nooooooooottttttttttthing!" Mara said with a sweet smile.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again.  
  
She sat up and hit him softly on the chest. She gave him a meaningless glare.  
  
"Damn it Skywalker, can't I be in a good mood without wanting something?" she snapped crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes, but its that "nooootttthing" I'm worried about Mara Jade." He replied, his gaze coming off the holonet screen.  
  
She laughed. "I was being cute."  
  
He laughed too. Then, he wrapped an arm around her, kissed her on the mouth and turned back to the holo.  
  
"Hey that chick with the rack is naked!"   
  
Mara smacked him harder this time. "Way to run the mood dumbass."  
  
Luke looked at her with his brows knitted looking like he had no idea what the mood he'd runined was. (moron). Then he scratched his head and thought about it. This only made him more confused and Mara had to hit him in the back of the head to get his eyes uncrossed.  
  
"Well...you get naked!" he finally spat an hour or so later.  
  
"Why would I get naked just because the chick on the holo..thingy is?" she shot back.  
  
  
"Cuz, I want to see you naked." he said, getting confused again.  
  
  
"We aren't even married yet farm boy!" she snapped.  
  
  
"I've seen other girls naked I wasn't married too." He taunted. "I saw Callista naked. That was gross."  
  
  
He shuddered at the thought of Callista naked. If he was turned on at all by Mara it was destroyed by the thought of a nude Callista.  
  
  
Mara cringed. "I bet, ewww."  
  
The thought make her want to hurl she then thought of what it would do to Luke. So, she took matters into her own hands and unzipped her vest to flash him.  
After getting his attention she zipped back up. Luke's mouth dropped in awe. He didn't even notice that he had saliva running a river down his jaw.  
  
"Like what ya see?" she asked.  
  
All Luke did was nod. So she patted his head. She realized this could be used to her advantage. Having the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy  
whipped to your every call could be handy in a pinch. She smiled that devilish smile again, when Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, began to whimper.  
This would be fun indeed. She pat him agin and reached into her purse.  
  
"Good Lukey, would you like a little Jedi treat." She said. "That sounded dirty!"  
  
Luke nodded eagerly. Mara smiled and opened a bag of candy. He smiled wide when he saw them.  
  
"Have some M&Ms." She said patting his head again. "This is your Jedi treat, no more till after dinner."  
  
"Mara, can we skip the wedding and go straight the honeymoon?" he asked sticking his lower lip out.  
  
"No!" she scolded. "Do you want me to be the only pride wearing off white instead of virgin white? No thank you, my rep is bad enough as it is."  
  
Giving it more thought, Mara flashed him again. He stuck out his tongue and panted like a dog. She laughed at him and patted his head again.  
  
  
Suddenly Luke realized he had a problem down below. Quickly, he lay down turned over and covered his stiffened member with a throw pillow.  
Mara laughed again and handed him a cup of ice.  
  
"You poor thing, here poor this down your pants."  
  
"Mara you are bad, you gave me a stiffy!"  
  
She laughed again, but Luke wasn't amussed. His face turned bright carnation. Which made Mara burst into hystical laughter!  



	2. Part deuce

Men Have One Thing on There Minds  
  
The doorbell chimed. A horrified look etched on Luke's face. Leia was here! They were busted fro sure. Mara took one look at him and grinned evilly. Luke didn't share the humour of the situation.  
  
"Now I'm gonna get it Mara, Leia's here!" he whispered frantically.  
  
"Don't worry farm boy," Mara replied. "I'll just go hide."  
  
The door opened. "Luke, are you home?"  
  
She opened it all the way and walked inside. There, Leia found Mara and Luke standing there, and Luke with a certain area of his pants considerably larger then normal. She gasped. This was so not happening. He was not doing unholy things with Mara Jade, he couldn't be.   
  
"What's going on here?" she screamed.  
  
"Leia, what a surprise!" Luke said, covering his stiffened member with a pillow.  
  
"What is she doing here?!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm having crazy sexual encounters with your brother!" Mara teased.  
  
Leia was hysterical. There is no way she was going to let this slide. All Leia thought of was herself.  
  
as usual, that selfish bitch was thinking only of her image and not what her twin brother wanted.  
  
  
"Luke Skywalker, why is this imperial whore here and I want the honest truth." she snapped. "And you know you can't lie to me!!"  
  
Before he answered he had to think of something that would end the stiffy in his pants. He had to think of the most unsexy thing known to man.  
He knew exactly what it was. A NAKED CALLISTA! He nearly gagged at the thought of it, then he bent over in a "I think I'm going to vomit" position.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Leia screeched.  
  
"He thought of Callie naked!" Mara teased.  
  
"Eww," Leia made a face.  
  
Luke vomitted on the floor then. Mara and Leia both ignored him.  
  
"Get out Mara!" Leia yelled.  
  
"You can't kick me out, this is Luke's place." Mara stuck her tongue out, then glared at Luke. "Stand up to your sibling you dolt!"  
  
"I own Luke!" Leia snapped.  
  
"Do I have a say in this?" Luke asked.  
  
"NO!" both Mara and Leia said.  
  
If Luke had a tail, it would have gone between his legs. He slowly slinked over to the couch  
like a defeated Garral, losing his chosen mate to a stronger one. He didn't want to be caught between Mara and Leia fighting.   
So he sat quietly and said absolutly nothing.  
  
"Not anymore!" Mara said waving her engagement ring infront of Leia's face.  
  
"She can stay!" Luke said.  
  
"What, Luke?" Leia snapped.  
  
"Hahahaha, he's mine now." Mara laughed.  
  
"I'm not anyones, all of you out!"  
  
Both girls gave him a hurt look of confusion and stuff. Mara stuck out her lip and sniffed. Luke stood and put his hands on his hips.  
Mara thought of how cute he looked when he was standing firm on something. While he was watching Leia leave. Mara slinked quietly into the bedroom,  
into the refresher and hid in the shower.  
  
  
  



	3. Part Traice

Men Have One Thing On Their Minds  
  
  
Luke stormed back into his room. He slammed the door behind him, then took a deep, long breath. He walked over to the bed, sat down and pulled his shirt off. Mara peeked around the door and stared in awe at his well-built chest and muscular shoulders. She felt the drool down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away noticing how out of character it was for her.  
  
He stood then, so she went back to the shower to hide. He walked toward the refresher, eyes semi closed. Mara tensed a little not wanting him to find her. Absently, he stuck his hand in, grabbed the handle and turned the water on, never noticing her there. He turned and she watched him remove his pants till he was completely nude. She watched his tight butt as he walked over to pulled a towel our of his closet and then when he turned, she nearly got caught by her gasp. She liked what she saw in his area.  
  
He opened the door all the way and jumped at seeing her. "MARA!?"   
  
"Hey Skywalker!" she said innocently.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Awww, but Luke, I want to take a shower with you!" she pouted.  
  
Luke groaned. He stepped into the shower and helped Mara remove her sopping clothes. She gave him a small smirk that made him tingle all over.  
He kissed her on the mouth, hard and passionate, then worked his way down her neck, down her shoulder and across her large, beautiful breast. Mara moaned as his  
tongue licked over her nipple, lingered there for a few moments and finally moved his way, kissing down her slim tight stomach. She was overwhelmed with pleasure  
and ran her nails softly down his muscled back. His lips worked their way back up there previous path and back to her waiting lips. The water soaked their bodies as  
they held eachother, time seeming to slow and nothing mattered but eachother.   
  
"Luke, oh Luke!" Mara moaned.  
  
He kissed her shutting her up. She ran her nails harder down his back. He only kissed her harder, and more passionatly! His heart was racing in his chest  
and she was getting more and more desirable with each passing, passionate moment. Sensing a moment, a break for air, Mara gave him a smile.  
He wrapped his arms around her slim form and held her close. She leaned into his comforting arms.   
  
"Mara, how I love you so," Luke said, closing his eyes and letting the water drench him.  
  
"Oh, I love you too Luke!" she snuggled in closer.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mara awoke the next morning, Luke sleeping comfortably by her side. She was in pain. Suddenly, she realized by the look on his face.  
The sudden horror hit her. She had had sex with him! She watched him, remembering how wonderful it had been. She watched him in his peace  
the slow rise and fall of his chest easing her mind a little. Mara leaned over and rested her head on his chest. She could hear the steady  
rythmic beating of his heart, and it soothed her back to a peacful sleep.  



End file.
